


Paint It White

by JoeyWinchester, SoInLoveWithDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dean Winchester Watches True Blood, Dirty Talk, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Sam Winchester in Panties, Sam in lingerie, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyWinchester/pseuds/JoeyWinchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoInLoveWithDean/pseuds/SoInLoveWithDean
Summary: Sam makes their adolescent dream girl fantasy a reality for Dean.





	Paint It White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoInLoveWithDean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoInLoveWithDean/gifts).



> artwork by the lovely romachabella!

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

Sam couldn't get over how ridiculous he thought he looked. But apparently, this was something he knew Dean would appreciate.

He remembered them sneaking into Dad's room when he was away on a hunt, and finding their first porn magazine. Anna Nicole. She was scantily dressed in a white corset, white panties, white stockings. Dean had gone crazy over it.

Now here he was, standing in front of the bathroom mirror in some backwoods seedy hotel, dressed in the closest comparison he could find. He opted for a camisole in leui of the corset, simply because it seemed way too complicated to get into, (let alone get out of). A fact he knew would cause undue impatience from Dean as well.

He heard the key turning in the door, and quickly shut the door, locking himself in the bathroom. He was so nervous, he had started to shake.

"Got the beer," Dean announced as he slipped his jacket off, throwing it on a chair.

"I'll be out in a second," Sam called.

He could hear that Dean had turned the TV on. Sounded like some vampire show that Dean had become obsessed with lately; True Blood or something.

"You know, I don't get what Sookie sees in Bill, Sam is much cooler. Shapeshifters are badass!" Dean shouted over the TV.

Sam opened the door and entered the room, leaning up against the doorway, clearing his throat, grabbing Dean's attention.

"HolyfuckSammy!" It came out an as one word.

Sam sauntered over toward his brother, in his best teasing way.

"Where did you... When did you..? Jesus, Sammy that's hot," Dean said, reaching over to turn the television off.

"Anna Nicole, right?" Sam hinted.

"Fuck, baby boy, she's got nothing on you," Dean praised as he pulled Sam closer, running his hands up the stockings and coming to rest his hands on Sam's ass, thumbs grasing his hip bones. Dean grinned, "I don't even know where to start, Sammy."

Sam straddled his brother, running his shaking fingers through Dean's short cropped hair. "I didn't know if you'd like it," Sam said timidly.

Dean took Sam's hands in his own, bringing them down to the older brother's face and started kissing his palms. "There’s nothing about you I’ve never not liked, Sammy." Dean said, trying to calm Sam's nerves, reassuring him. "There’s nothing about you I don’t love," Dean declared, placing tender kisses up his arm and shoulder and neck. "Nothing about you I don’t want." All he hears is Sam exhaling nervously while he continues, so many emotions he can’t grasp a single reason why it’s so overwhelming. "None of them ever meant anything. You mean everything to me, baby boy, absolutely everything."

By now Sam is barely breathing. “Really?” Sam asked shyly.

A breath so low against Dean’s neck he doesn’t think Dean hears it over the loud pounding in his chest. Dean gently pushes him back on his lap. “How could you ever doubt that?” He asked, running his thumb over Sam’s jaw to his lips, sliding the tip of his thumb into Sam’s mouth. “You were always on my mind, all I wanted was you.”

Sam can’t look up, “You thought of me... with.. when you were.. while you were with girls?”

Dean smiled at his baby brother, sliding his thumb across Sam’s bottom lip with his own saliva, “Of course baby. They could never compare.. I mean look at you.” Dean illustrated his point by slightly pushing Sam back to get a better look.

Sam grabbed Dean’s hand running it over his chin, down his throat.. “Tell me,” He says voice low and pleading.

Dean has to remind himself to breathe, and he knows; knows the second the words leave Sam’s lips what he’s asking for, but he wants to hear it. Wants Sam to ask for it. “Tell you what Sammy?” Now he’s trembling too, with want, with need.

“Tell me Dean, what you thought about with them, what you.. wanted with me.”

And just like that the dam breaks and Dean can’t keep the words back anymore. “You. I always thought of you." He says as he runs his calloused hands over the silky fabric. "Every time Sammy, it was your body I wanted underneath me, your skin I wanted to taste, bite, mark, your ass I thought of grabbing.. it was you I was fucking, baby boy; your name on my lips every time I came.”

“I wanted it Dean, wanted it to be me, wanted you inside me, all over me, tasting and biting.. every time I thought of you with them, in them. Dammit, Dean you have no idea.”

Dean grabbed Sam’s thighs, harder than Sam was use to, almost certain there would be marks at sunrise. “ You have no idea Sammy, no fucking clue what you do to me, what you’ve always done to me. I’ve never wanted something so bad. I want to take care of you and devour you at the same time, bite and soothe the mark I left. I want parts of you no one will ever even know, parts that are mine, will always be mine, have always been mine..”

There was absolutely no hesitation from Sam, “Always.”

Dean looks up, “What?”

Sam took Dean’s face in his hands, “I’ve always been yours. So show me, please. Show me you want me more, you need me..” Sam takes hold of Dean like he's holding on for life. “Fuck me Dean. Like I mean more than any little slut you’ve ever had, like I’m your only little slut.”

Dean stands up and undressed so fast Sam doesn’t know what happened until his legs are dangling in the air around Dean’s hips. He feels Dean’s hands on his ass gripping and separating, his breathe hot and wet against Sam’s neck, “I’ve never wanted a pussy more than yours Sam."

The moan that leaves Sam’s throat at that moment isn’t human, he wrapped his legs around Dean tight enough to hurt, a pain he knows Dean loves. “Then take it, fuck this pussy Dean, just push my panties aside and use me.”

"Not yet, baby boy. I'm gonna enjoy this." He gave Sam's ass a firm spank. "Get up here and sit on my face like the good little slut you want to be."

Sam actually yelped as Dean brought him up to straddle him. He was so open, so vulnerable, so fucking ready to be taken. His hands braced the wall behind the bed as Dean curled his fingers around the crotch of the panties and tried to bring Sam closer. "Come on baby, bring me that tight little pussy, I'm dying for a taste."

Sam did what he was told and let himself settle over Dean's plush lips. Sam's stockings scratching along that perfect jawline, catching stubble. Sam loved the sensation, then his attention was replaced with the wet heat of Dean's tongue as it swiped across his puckered rim. He fell forward, resting his head firmly against the wall, helpless and panting as Dean slid the silky panties aside.

"Mmmm, baby, you taste so sweet. Could eat you for days." Dean breathed out against him.

Sam couldn't help but begin grinding into Dean's mouth, whimpering and whining, completely at Dean's mercy.

Dean was truly enjoying this. In between sweet lapping of his tongue around Sam's pert hole, he began a low humming, almost a growl urging Sam's cries.

"That's it, baby. Get that tight hole all wet for my cock. One day, sweet thing, gonna make you come just by tongue-fucking this tight little pussy of yours. Would you like that, baby?"

"Fuck, gah, Dean, yes," Sam babbled on coherently. He didn't want this to end, every word spoken by Dean he could feel against him, and Sam wanted more. More dirty, sloppy kisses and dirty words against his hole. He could come just from Dean's mouth quite easily at this point, but he wanted, needed Dean's cock to fill him up, desperately.

"So wet Dean! So hot and wet for you, please, n-need you inside me!" Sam is not above begging, but only with Dean.

At the plea, Dean maneuvered himself behind his brother, grabbing hold of the panties, ripping them away. He then brought Sam closer to himself, "Open up, baby," he commanded as he can ran his fingers along Sam's lips. Doing as he was told, lavishing Dean's fingers as he was manhandled, Sam was enjoying every bit of this scenario.

"You like that, sweetheart?" So eager for my cock aren't you?" Dean teased, closing his eyes, feeling the sensation of his fingers in Sam's hot moaning mouth.

Reluctantly removing his fingers and pushing Sam back down on all fours, he ran his slicked up fingers along Sam's waiting hole, then slipped two digits inside.

Sam immediately rocked back into the push of Dean's fingers. "God, fuck, Dean, need more. Need all of you Dean, please fuck me now!"

"Such a needy little slut, aren't you, Sammy? Want my cock in your wet pussy, baby? You ready to be my pretty little slut now?"

The sound that came from Sam at that was unintelligible. His moan/howl/groan told Dean all he needed to know as he lined up and pushed inside his brother.

Dean wanted to be so careful, didn't want to hurt his precious Sam, but Sam wanted to be taken. Still, Dean eased in slowly, knowing they had used only spit and a couple fingers. But Sam was having none of that.

"More Dean! Need to feel.. all of you..fuck me hard, now, Dean, please!"

Dean never denied Sam and pushed all the way until he was balls deep inside. He hesitated only a second or two before pulling back and thrusting right back in.

"Like that, baby? Need my big hard cock banging that sweet pussy of yours?" Dean teased.

"God yes, fuck my pussy, Dean!" Sam gasped. "Make me yours!"

Dean grabbed hold of Sam's jaw to turn him to face him. "You are mine, got that? You're my little bitch, aren't you? Tell me."

"Fuck, Dean, yes. I'm your bitch, now fuck me like you mean it!"

Letting go of his jaw he placed one hand on Sam's hip, with the other he grabbed hold of Sam's satiny white camisole and began pumping his cock relentlessly in Sam's ass. "Ah... Sammy, so tight... Feels so good around me."

"Dean! Fuck, I'm so close, need to touch, Dean, please."

"No way, Sammy. Gonna make you come with just my cock, baby. Then I'm gonna come all over this sweet ass of yours." Dean announced.

"Oh God! De... I'm...fuckkkkk!"

"Yeah Sammy, come all over yourself for me." And with that he did, with a loud cry, Dean's name howling from his mouth.

That's all it took for Dean, as he pulled out just in time to come all over Sam's ass, with a long and low growl.

Sam collapsed on the bed, completely out of breath, as Dean plopped himself right beside him.

Dean stroked Sam's hair away from his face so he could breathe better, always looking out.

"So that was alright?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hell yeah, Sam. Dressed all in white for me, now painted in white with me. Always knew you were my little bitch." He said with a smirk and a huff.

"Thanks, Jerk." Sam sighed, a satisfied grin on his face.

"No, Sammy. It was... So awesome. You were so awesome. Everything was just..."

"Awesome?" Sam finished for him.

"Yeah. Hey, thanks, Samantha."

Sam grabbed the pillow beside him and smacked Dean in the face with it.

"Yeah, I deserved that." Dean admitted.

"Yeah you did, now go get something to clean me up." Sam said with a smile.


End file.
